Dont leave me, I love you
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: 2D decieds to leave Kong for good after the way Murdoc's been treating him. Noodle is effected and heart broken...will he ever come back? 2DxNoodle fluffiness! oneshot!


Hello! Yes it is I! Bow down to me! HAHA! Just kidding…you must bow down to Glasscase of Emotions! She's a great writer! Anyways, here's another oneshot for you. High School is easier than I thought! OK! Here it is: **_Don't leave me, I love you._ Enjoy!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

What a dark day it was at Kong. Rain was pouring, the zombies were moaning, the dark clouds began to roll in, and a huge fight aroused in the kitchen that ugly morning.

"DULLARD! WHAT IN THE BLOODY 'ELL IS WRONG WIT CHU?" yelled a dark and sinister man who went by the name of Murdoc Nicalls.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mudds! I didn't mean to really! It was an accident!" cried back a tall blue-haired pretty boy named Stuart Tusspot, Stu-Pot, and 2D. But he was normally called by one name, 2D. Of course there was a reason for this. He had **two** huge black **dents** where his eyes where supposed to be. This was of course, caused by the evil man himself, Murdoc Nicalls, who had always treated him like dirt for no apparent reason.

"YOU BURNT ME EGGS AGAIN! 'AT'S THE FIFTH TIME 'IS WEEK!" he shouted, waving his fist at him.

The pretty boy frightened by his fist, dropped onto his knees and begged,

"Oh! Murdoc please 'ave mercy! I really didn't mean to!"

Murdoc snickered at him, pulling his fist back, saying,

"Okay face-ach, I'll spare ya your mishap." He smiled evilly.

Surprised by this, 2D's head shot up asking,

"Really?"

"Yea, but I'm gunna clobber ya anyways fo' the fun 'o it" he laughed.

2D scrambled to his feet, running away as fast as he could, but the bassist still followed. Running down the hallway, 2D ran into a young Asian axe princess who held and ice cream cone in her hand. Her name was Noodle. Weird name right? The first time you hear it, it is. But you get used to it. Why is it her name? Well, when she first came into these boy's lives in a Fed-Ex box, she spoke nothing but Japanese, all accept one word. Can you guess which word it could be? Noodle of course. So that's what they called her and even so, she never knew her real name.

"Noodle! Protect me!" he begged her, running and hiding behind her.

Murdoc stopped.

"Move Noodle!"

Noodle stood still, licking her ice cream once more.

"Why?" she asked without expression.

Murdoc scrunched his face into an angry and pissed look.

"Because I said so! Now move!" he demanded.

"No." she told him calmly taking another lick of her ice cream.

Murdoc was boiling now. He had no choice. He had to give up.

"Fine. I'll deal with you later." Murdoc threatened and pointed to 2D.

Finally, Murdoc had left defeated once again by Noodle. He couldn't hurt her. Never. Big ol' Russel would kick his ass if he did. 2D smiled and hugged Noodle with glee.

"Thanks so much luv! I thought I was a goner. That Murdoc! Always beatin' me up, for no good reason. Bastard." 2D cursed. He turned to Noodle who finished off the last of her ice cream. "Thanks again luv." He repeated ruffling her hair and then walking off. She giggled and blushed.

**Later that day:**

"NO NO NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MUDDS!I DIDN'T YA GET MAD!" 2D shouted in fear.

"YOU BLOODY TOUCHED ME BIRD, CORTEZ! NO ONE PETS 'IM BUT ME!" Murdoc shouted back.

2D once again, was running away from the gritty man. It seemed like forever when Murdoc was chasing him around the mansion-like home. Finally as he ran past a closet, a small hand pulled 2D out of harms way, closing the door behind him. A click was heard turning on the small light bulb that hung by a skinny wire from the ceiling. Once the light illuminated the small room, he saw his pretty savior.

"Oi Noods! Thanks a-"

"SHH!" Noodle told him as she covered his mouth with her hand.

The two sat quietly as they hear Murdoc run past the closet screaming out curses and lots of the such. Once it was quiet, Noodle sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Phew. Thanks Noods. You saved me. Again." He smiled.

"Sure no problem. But I can't keep doing this, you gatta stick up for yourself!" she told him as she raised a fist, punching him in the process. Noodle gasped.

"Oh my god! 2D I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." She told him nervously, checking his nose.

"It's ok luv. I know ya didn't mean it. 'Is closet is cramped anyways. Not much room." He told her and with that statement, the two noticed how close they were to each other at that point, making them both flush a bright red.

"Maybe we should get out?" Noodle laughed.

"Yea. Sounds good." 2D responded.

2D opened the door, sending them both toppling out, first 2D then Noodle, who fell on top of him. Noodle faced him, and he faced her. They both just started at one another, lost in each other's eyes. ((a/n: yea I know, 2D has no eyes, WHATEVER!)) Russel at that moment turned down the hallway they were at, catching them in their trance. Russel giggled a little. He didn't want to go crazy with this one, you know, the boys and such. Russel was always so overprotective of Noodle, but this time, he held back.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Russel laughed asking them sarcastically.

They turned to Russel, them to each other and blushed. The stood up.

"Wh-what do you mean Russ?" 2D asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." He laughed walking away.

2D and Noodle faced each other. An awkward feeling began to rise between them.

"Ummm…I've got to go practice on my guitar. I'm not gunna be out till dinner" Noodle laughed backing away.

"Oh-Ok. I'll see you later luv." He smiled.

"Yupp. Looking forward to it." She smiled winking, and then walked away.

2D's eyes widened. He sighed.

"Sumthin about her…" he told himself trailing off.

**Later that night:**

Noodle sat quietly in her room, playing her game boy to pass the time until dinner. Suddenly, yelling was heard from the downstairs. Noodle jumped at the sudden outbursts and rushed to where the argument was coming from.

"OH BLODDY 'ELL TUSSPOT! WHY DO YA GATTA GO RUIN EVERYTHIN'?" Murdoc yell at 2D.

"I-I-I'm sorry Murdoc I-"

"OH SHUTUP BOY! THIS WAS THE SECOND TIME TODAY YOU RUINED ME MEAL!" He yelled.

Noodle ran to Murdoc angrily.

"Oh Murdoc why do you have to be so mean! It was an accident! Besides, why does he have to make your dinner! Go make your own!"

Murdoc stared at her angrily.

"Oh! Stop stickin' up for your boyfriend already! Just back away!"

Noodle blushed.

"B-b-boyfriend?"

Noodle looked at 2D then back at Murdoc.

"Murdoc, he's not my boyfriend! He's my best friend that's all!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Yea right Noodle! I know you like him more than that! It's so obvious! You've been 'elping 'im all day! I'm not fuckin' stupid you know!"

Noodle blushed even more, especially since it was true.

"Oh come now Murdoc, Noods don't like me like 'at!" he told him.

"Shutup dullard!" he yelled at him.

With that statement, Murdoc punched him, making him fall hard to the ground. Noodle gasped.

"2D!"

She rushed to his side. He looked at her, smiled then got up. For some reason, 2D felt a great rush of anger fall upon him. He looked Murdoc in the eye and said.

"I'm leaving." And punched him.

2D walked away without saying a word.

**About an hour later: **

2D packed his bag. He really meant it. He was tired of Murdoc's retarded attitude. But he also had many huge regrets. Leaving one of the greatest bands ever, never to see fame, fortune, or most of all, his precious and most treasured gift of them all, Noodle. He could not take the pain anymore. He didn't like to see Noodle upset for him. He didn't like the unnecessary abuse that was given to him. But his mind was made up. He was going to leave, Kong, the band, and Noodle.

Noodle sat on her bed and cried.

"Why is he going to leave? He really can't be serious. I-I-I can't live here without him. It just won't be the same. I must stop him."

She retreated from her bed and ran down the carpark where she saw 2D who was about to leave.

"No! Stop!"

2D stopped dead in his tracks. His back was faced to her and only his head was turned. Noodle ran up behind him and wrapped him into a tight hug. She cried.

"Please don't leave 2D. It won't be the same here without you."

She turned around to her. He bent down to her height. He smiled and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Awww…Nood's don't cry. I'll come ta visit. We'll always be friends don't worry."

Noodle still cried.

"But 2D, I-I-I don't think it will be the same. I mean, what if you get a girlfriend?" Noodle's eyes widened. She blushed.

2D laughed.

"Oh Noodle, a girl won't get in the way of our friendship."

"But you'll leave everything behind. The music, the fame, the fan girls," he laughed. "and me."

2D frowned.

"But Noodle. I told ya I'd come an' visit."

"AH! God 2D! You don't understand!" she shout out of frustration.

"Sure I do Noodle, I-"

"2D! No you don't!" she took a deep breath and said to him, "I love you."

2D frowned then smiled. He ruffled her hair once more.

"Awww…Noods, I love you too. You know I always will."

He stood up.

"No! 2D, I-I-I-" she couldn't take it anymore. She had to prove it to him.

She stretched herself up tall on her toes, to reach his lips and give him a soft and sweet kiss. 2D surprised by this, dropped his bag. She pulled away, laying her head low.

"I really love you a lot 2D. More than you know." She told him deeply.

2D couldn't believe it. Not only did he know that she was going to upset a lot if he left, but he will break her heart as much too.

"Noodle, I-"

"Oh forget it. Just go." She told him. She walked away.

"Noodle! Wait! Please!"

She left and closed the door behind her. 2D felt like an idiot, blind to how she really felt. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. It was the only way to escape from Murdoc and his hard punches. 2D hopped into his car and drove away, not to be scene or heard from for a very long time.

**4 years later:**

The 19 year old used her spoon to mix the sugar with the cereal in her bowl. Russel looked up at her from his paper.

"Noodle, it's been 4 years now. Can't you get over it?" Russel asked her.

"No Russel, I can't! Not only did he break my heart, he lied to me! He told me he would visit, but he never did! Never!" she threw he spoon in the bowl. "I'm going to take a shower." She started to walk away. She raised her hand high pointed her index finger up. "A long, long, long, hot shower!" and with that, she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Russel flinched at the slam.

"OH! Bloody hell! I'm still 'ungover from last night. Can't she keep it down?" Murdoc complained.

"Oh shutup Mudds! It's your fault 'D left us! You always were beatin' on him." Russel told him angrily.

Murdoc shrugged. "S'not my fault 'e was such a pussy."

Russel rolled his eyes and went back to the murder story in the paper. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Damn zombies." Russel mumbled grabbing his blood spattered bat he used in the previous fights. He opened the door about to hit what was standing there, but he froze when he recognized a familiar high-pitched scream. He dropped the bat.

"'D?"

Back at the bathroom, Noodle stood in the shower letting the hot water run down her back. She started to feel a lot better. Suddenly a knock was at the bathroom door.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"We got a surprise for you Noodle. Come out!"

Noodle smiled.

"Ok, just let me finish up!"

**About 10 minutes later:**

Noodle rushed to the living room.

"What did you get me?" she asked happily.

"We didn't, he did."

Russel pointed to the other end of the room where she saw the most unreal thing.

"No. It can't be."

"Oh but it is." 2D smiled saying.

"Surprise!" he told her.

Noodle froze. He was happy, excited, sad mad and angry all at the same time. She didn't know what to feel.

"2D?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"'Ello luv."

She ran up to him.

"2D! Oh I missed you so-"

She stopped herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"I came to visit."

"Oh! Now you do! It's been four years and now you come!"

2D frowned.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been very busy and-"

"Busy with your girlfriend?" Noodle asked angrily.

"No! Noodle! It's not that!"

"Whatever."

She ran off to her room. 2D frowned.

"She's right." He told Russel. "I should have come sooner." He threw himself on the couch.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Russel suggested.

"I guess I could, but I don't think she wants to talk to me."

Russel laughed.

"Oh man 'D! She's dreamed of this moment for a long time! Just go talk to her."

2D thought for a minute.

"I just hope she won't use her karate on me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2D walked up to Noodle's room. He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked while she played her old game boy.

"Ummm…it's me luv." 2D answered

Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Enter."

2D slowly opened the door.

"Hey luv. Can we talk?"

Noodle sighed.

"Unless you can make up the four years you never came, then no."

2D sat on her bed net to her.

"Oh come on Noods please. I didn't mean to be gone so long. I just-"

"Save it. It's you and your girlfriend, I understand. But you promised that a girl wont come between our friendship!" she yelled. Throwing her game boy down in the process. She faced him and he backed away just a tad.

"Noodle! First of all, I don't 'ave a girlfriend, I've been busy 'elpin me dad at the carnival, and why do you care so much if I have-" he stopped. Now he remembered. She kissed him and told him she loved him. 2D smiled.

"You're jealous."

Noodle blushed.

"What? Jealous? Of what?" she asked

"If I found a girl, you'd be jealous."

Noodle turned her head away.

"So what."

2D turned her head towards him.

"Noodle. There is no reason to be jealous. But I do like someone. Someone very special to me."

Noodle's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

2D smiled, put his hand on the back of her head, pulled her in and kissed her deeply. Noodle's body felt like it was melting from all the heat of the hot kiss. He pulled away. Noodle held the same 'kissy face' position a couple seconds after. She slowly opened her eyes, looked at 2D and said,

"Does this mean you're staying?"

2D nodded.

"Yes. I made that choice the minute I saw you after all these years."

Noodle smiled and cried tears of joy. She hugged him.

"I love you so much 2D! Never ever leave me again!"

"Trust me; burning Murdoc's meal isn't gunna make me leave again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

YaY! I finished another oneshot! Sorry it took so long for me to write another story! I hope you liked it! And once again I say to you, **Sayonara**!


End file.
